


Hoshi

by RavenMajere



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenMajere/pseuds/RavenMajere
Summary: Luego del asunto de Tokageroh, Yoh y Anna tienen una pequeña charla que logra esclarecer un poco más su relación.
Relationships: Asakura Yoh/Kyouyama Anna
Kudos: 3





	Hoshi

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a tod@s!!! Ayer terminé de releer el tomo tres y me acordé que había escrito este fic. Me resultó llamativo que Yoh y Anna estuvieran juntos en el balcón de Anna cuando Manta vuelve corriendo, así nació esta escena. Le hice algunas ediciones, por lo que es un poquito diferente a la que publiqué en ff.net. No hace falta haber leído el arco de Osore para entender ya que se inserta en el tomo 3, pero tiene más sentido si lo leyeron antes.

** Hoshi **

** Por Demoness Raven/Raven Majere **

****

Anna se encontraba sentada en su balcón, observando cómo Ryu y su pandilla, junto con Manta, se alejaban de la casa. Finalmente esa tarde había estallado y los había corrido del minshuku (1), harta de que estuvieran dando vueltas y estorbando. Si bien habían sido de ayuda, habían dejado el lugar reluciente y habían ayudado a re-forjar a Harusame, en realidad necesitaba un poco de paz en la casa para poder tranquilizar sus nervios luego de todo el asunto con Tokageroh…aún sentía algo de resentimiento hacia su prometido. El estúpido de buen corazón de Yoh se había arriesgado enormemente al dejarse poseer por el ladrón y casi había muerto…se había atrevido a casi romper su promesa de convertirse en Shaman King y darles una vida tranquila a ambos, pero lo peor de todo…casi se mata y la deja sola…él sabía que ella estaba totalmente sola sin él y aun así…

-Idiota…-murmuró por lo bajo, apretando con fuerza la baranda del balcón mientras dirigía su mirada hacia las estrellas. Inspirando profundamente y exhalando, logró relajarse, por fin, bajo el cielo nocturno. La noche se encontraba inmóvil, serena, por alguna razón los espíritus se encontraban en silencio, como expectantes. Podía sentir su presencia en los al rededores, pero no su movimiento. La quietud fue como un arrullo para su preocupada mente que entró de a poco en trance. Los humanos normales no podían realmente hacerse uno con la naturaleza como lo hacían los shamanes. Ellos sentían una conexión más profunda, dejaban que esta pasara por sus cuerpos y sus mentes, encontrando el lugar de su individualidad en el basto universo. Solo se centraban en dejarla pasar y recibir lo que esta les daba…Tan enfocada estaba en recibir la información de su alrededor que no se percató en la figura que entraba por la ventana y se sentaba frente suyo.

-Anna…-

La joven dio un salto al escuchar la voz de Yoh, trayéndola de vuelta de quien sabe qué lugar de su mente. Rápidamente se apresuró a fruncir el ceño.

-¿Quién te dio permiso para entrar a mi habitación?-Dijo molesta, esperando arrancarle un gesto de incomodidad a su prometido. Este, sin embargo, no se inmutó y la miró inocentemente.

-Te llamé como diez minutos desde la puerta y no contestaste…cómo estaba la luz prendida, decidí pasar.- Contestó Yoh mirándola a los ojos fijamente. Ella le sostuvo la mirada y pudo ver que había algo que lo inquietaba, es como si él buscara algo, alguna clase de respuesta en su rostro.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué querés?-Ella era ahora la que empezaba a sentirse incómoda.

-… ¿Por qué me estas evitando, Anna?-Yoh preguntó después de unos momentos, decidiendo que lo mejor era no dar rodeos. Había aprendido que, gracias a la habilidad de reishi, lo mejor con Anna era ser directo, por más horribles que fueran las consecuencias de sus preguntas. Si bien, durante los primeros días de convivencia él había descubierto (para su tranquilidad) que ella ya no podía leer mentes, aún mantuvo la costumbre de evitar dar vueltas. Para Anna, quien durante tanto tiempo no había dado valor a las palabras, lo que realmente valía era la idea detrás de estas.

-No te estoy evitando.-Contestó ella rápidamente, a la defensiva, cómo si él la hubiese llamado cobarde. Él le dedicó una mirada escéptica, la cual ella mantuvo, aunque por dentro sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que decirle el motivo. La verdad era que sí lo había estado evitando. No era algo que se notara a simple vista, esos últimos días con Ryu y Manta en la casa, siempre procuraba coincidir en el momento en el que estaban todos en una misma habitación. Pero cuando estos se iban, se apresuraba a irse también, dándole a Yoh siempre la orden de ponerse a entrenar o de hacer alguna labor hogareña. La sorprendió el hecho de que Yoh fuera sensible al cambio de ritmo. Sin darse cuenta, a pesar de que hacía pocos meses que vivía con él, ya habían acompasado sus estilos de vida. Si no se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones, rápidamente habían tomado la costumbre de buscar la compañía del otro. Si ella estaba viendo la tele y él no tenía que entrenar, iba a recostarse en algún lugar de la sala donde estuviera ella, con un manga y su música. Pasaban tardes sin dirigirse la palabra, compartiendo momentos silenciosos. Con agrado redescubrieron el hecho de que se parecían más de lo que se imaginaban, tanto que hasta podían comenzar a saber con cierta certeza lo que pensaba el otro.

Si bien esa conexión no se había roto, Yoh sabía que algo había perturbado a Anna la noche en la que Tokageroh había querido vengarse de Amidamaru.

-¿Todo esto es por lo de la otra noche, no?... Manta me contó todo.-No había podido evitar sentirse culpable al escuchar de su amigo que la joven se había largado a llorar cuando el ladrón estuvo a punto de degollarlo. Él sabía que había sido un movimiento muy arriesgado, y que podría haber muerto, pero realmente empezó a pensar lo que su muerte podría haber causado después de enterarse del llanto de su prometida.-No quiero que pienses que no te tengo en cuenta y sé que estas enojada porque querías solucionar el problema más rápido y sé que no querías que me pasara nada malo y…-

-¡¿Estaba asustada, está bien?!- Interrumpió ella bruscamente.-Siempre te arriesgas por los demás y no te importa lo que te pueda llegar a pasar y yo sé que sos así pero no puedo permitir que mueras en frente mío y lo sabes y aun así te atreviste a…a… ¡Deberías saber que si te vas yo pienso seguirte! ¡Vos me dijiste que mi vida tenía solución pero no te das cuenta de que vos sos parte de esa solución! ¿¡Por qué te crees que estoy acá?! ¡¿Por qué te crees que te hago hacer ese entrenamiento?! ¡Sabes que odio sentirme débil y si vos sos vulnerable yo también…!- Las palabras fluían de su boca, largando todo el malestar que se había guardado esos días.

-Lo siento.-Yoh la miraba ahora con culpa en los ojos. Ella tenía razón, él no la había dejado morir en Osore cuando la había conocido y de esa forma se había convertido en la razón por la cual ella seguía con vida. De la misma forma que Ana había sido la razón por la cual él no se había rendido frente al onni aquella vez. Estaban enlazados y si bien se había arriesgado para salvar el alma de Tokageroh, su alma ya no era sólo suya. ¨ _¡Deberías saber que si te vas yo pienso seguirte!_ ¨ Esa frase lo hizo estremecer por la fuerza de los sentimientos de ella y se prometió que no quería hacerla sentir de esa forma nunca más. No podría permitir que Anna renunciara a su vida porque él lo había hecho, aunque sonara egocéntrico ya que ella tenía tanta libertad como él de elegir. Se dio cuenta en ese momento de que ninguno de los dos tenía esa libertad. Como ella era fuerte y tenía la capacidad de superar cualquier situación, no le dejaba opción a él más que crecer junto a ella.

-Lo siento.-Repitió Yoh y en un impulso se arrodilló frente a Anna, tomó sus mejillas entre sus manos y la besó en la frente, abrazándola luego.-No puedo prometerte que no me voy a seguir arriesgando por salvar a otros, vivos o muertos, pero sí puedo prometerte que no voy a morir. No es una opción ya que no es una opción que vos lo hagas.-

-Esta es la promesa más importante de todas.-Respondió ella desde el pecho del joven, dejando que el calor de este la tranquilizara. Sus respiraciones se acompasaron y se permitieron disfrutar de la cercanía y la novedad de un abrazo compartido. Luego de unos minutos la posición se tornó un tanto incómoda para ambos, por lo que Yoh decidió incorporarse, tratando de no pensar en lo que se acababa de animar a hacer y al mismo tiempo grabando a fuego ese abrazo en su memoria.

-¿Querés un té?-Preguntó Yoh al separarse de ella, observando con gusto que él no era el único sonrojado.

-Espero que esta vez te salga bien.-Dijo ella, asintiendo.

-Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, Annita.-

-Siempre.-

En el momento en que Yoh se paró, ambos sintieron como los cabellos de la nuca se les erizaban y se les ponía la piel de gallina. Cómo presintiendo su aparición, ambos alzaron la vista al cielo segundos antes de que la estrella Ragoh se hiciera presente, marcando el inicio del Torneo de Shamanes.

-Finalmente...-

-¡Qu-que zarpado! Es mucho más grande y brillante de lo que había dicho mi abuelo…esa es la legendaria estrella que estábamos esperando…Ragoh.-

La voz de Manta interrumpió entonces el silencio de la noche, aunque ninguno de los dos olvidó la charla que acababan de tener. La estrella había aparecido en el momento indicado para sellar la promesa de vivir que se habían hecho el uno al otro.


End file.
